No Todo Esta Perdido
by SySLeY
Summary: Bella huye de Forks despues de ser abandonada por Edward y los Cullen,despues de 4 años sufriendo en la lejania,decide volver y plantar cara a todo,pero lo que no sabe es que la vida le depara aun alguna que otra sorpresa
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Son ya cuatro años, cuatro largos años desde que Edward desapareció de mi vida,

a día de hoy aun sigo echándole de menos, aun sueño con el, incluso despierta.

Se que debería ir pensando en superar todo esto, pero no puedo por mucho

Que lo intento ,no logro borrarlo de mi mente, ojala pudiera enamorarme de

nuevo, pero se que aunque lo haga jamás querré a nadie como quise a Edward.

Edward Edward….cada vez que pensaba su nombre miles de agujas atravesaban

mi roto corazón….un corazón que jamás volvería a latir….

me aleje de todo y todos lo que quería…me deshice en parte de todo lo que me recordaba a el,

por eso me encuentro en la universidad de A Coruña ,en España….lejos de mi padre,

lejos de mi madre, lejos de Jacob y por supuesto y lo mas importante…lejos de Forks

mi vida es tranquila, todos los días es lo mismo de casa a la universidad y de la universidad

a casa, estudio derecho, me empiezo a cansar de estar aquí sola, no he conseguido hacer amigos no confió en nadie…después de la decepción de Alice, ella también se marcho y me abandono.

Pero hoy el día en el que cumplo 22 años he tomado una decision, voy a regresar a Forks.

Voy a enfrentar todo lo que deje atrás…y voy a intentar juntar los trozos y volver a tener la vida que tenia antes de Edward,estoy dispuesta a conseguirlo …….


	2. Vuelta a casa

Capitulo 1: Vuelta a casa

Acaba de aterrizar el avión en Port Angeles y mis piernas ya empiezan a temblar, no se

por que me pasa esto, tal vez sea una reacción normal, se que a partir de hoy me tendré

que enfrentar a algo que me mata y me consume, me tengo que enfrentar al lugar donde

nació y murió nuestro amor, bueno más bien el suyo por que el mío sigue intacto, sigo amándolo con cada poro de mi piel, exactamente igual que hace cuatro años.

Charlie me espera con los brazos abiertos, hoy sonríe a diferencia del día en que le anuncie

que me iba lo más lejos posible….

-Pequeña!!!Cuanto te he echado de menos…

-Papa yo también a ti, no sabes lo que ha sido todo este tiempo sin ti.

-Me alegro de que te decidieras a volver, aquí podrás continuar con tu carrera si así lo deseas.

-Si papa, continuare mi carrera y me volveré a hacer cargo de ti y de la casa.

-Oh Bella, no tienes por que hija.

-No digas tonterías papa! solo hay que ver lo delgado que estas, apuesto a que no comes bien…me equivoco?

-Sabes que nunca fui un buen cocinero, oh Bella tengo una sorpresa para ti!

-Charlie sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.

Y entonces lo vi, a 10 metros de nosotros Jacob…mi Jacob,mi

mejor amigo,el que jamás me traicionaría ni me abandonaría,parecía mucho mas mayor que cuando me fui,mediría mas de dos metros ya,y se había vuelto a cortar el pelo,estaba guapísimo,con su piel morena, y una ancha sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes blanquísimos,ahora mi Jacob era todo un hombre,caminó en mi dirección y nos fundimos en un largo e intenso é mi cabeza sobre su pecho y aspiré su aroma almizcleño,ese ahora que me hacía sentir en casa otra vez.

-Caramba Bella! Que mal aspecto tienes jajaja

-Jacob tu tampoco tienes buen aspecto, aunque eso si estas muy grandote.

-En serio Bells estas preciosa y me alegro de que estés de vuelta a esta tu casa.

-Venga chicos, tendréis todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, ahora volvamos a Forks,

aun nos queda casi una hora de camino.

Nos montamos en el coche y hablamos sin parar, Jacob me preguntaba como era España

sus costumbres, quería saberlo absolutamente todo.

-Bells y dime ¿como son los chicos españoles?

-Pues no se Jacob, normales supongo, no me fije la verdad.

-Aun no lo olvidas ¿verdad?

-Jacob!!!¿Que te dije sobre nombrar a ese energúmeno en presencia de Bella?

-Perdona Charlie, lo siento Bells

-No te disculpes Jake, es algo que tengo que enfrentar tarde o temprano.

-Ya, pero no quería ser yo el que te lo recordara, lo siento

-Ya vale Jake, no te disculpes mas, en serio estoy bien, estoy feliz de volver a casa con Charlie, estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo y estoy como loca por volver a ver a Ang y el resto.

-Esto Jake…

-¿Si Bells?

-Jake,¿queda alguno aquí?

-¿Te refieres a los Cullen o a los chupasangres en general?

-Jake,no grites y no los llames asi!!!

-No lo entiendo Bells, te hicieron demasiado daño y aun así te molesta que los llame chupasangres…sigues siendo la misma.

-Vale Jake, dejemoslo estar.

-Si te quedas mas tranquila, hace mucho tiempo que ninguno de esa especie habita en Forks, ni siquiera de pasada.

-Ammm, Ok –y le sonreí

Así quedo la conversacion, miraba por la ventanilla del coche, todo lo verde que me había perdido, en España había echado de menos Forks, aunque jamás lo reconoceria, seria como reconocer que me gustaba Forks, y eso no seria bueno…creo.

Seguía mirando por la ventanilla del coche, y entonces vi algo que llamo mi atencion, fue un visto y no visto, como un borron, me quede extrañada, aunque intuía algo, de repente otra vez

Esta vez si que lo pense, un vampiro, si pero quien……no seria un Cullen seguro….

Continuara……


End file.
